Secret Admirer
by ShadowChild Of Death
Summary: Joey dyed his hair red. And is getting notes from a screat admirer but dosn't know who. JoeySeto
1. Secret Admirer

"Joey what did you do to your hair?" Yugi asked his friend as he entered the classroom.

"What do ya think Yug?" Joey said touching his hair.

"It's different," said Yugi.

"It's red. Why'd you dye your hair Joey?" Tristain asked.

"I needed a change Tristain. Don't you ever get tired of the same old thing?"

Tristain, Tea, Bakura and Yugi all nodded their heads yes.

"I just needed a change and I like my new look,"

Joey said putting his bag on his desk and sitting down. Class soon started but no one said much about Joey's new look.

"Its just not you man," Tristain said as second period started."

"I like it, besides it will wash out eventually and if I want I'll just die it blonde." Joey said smiling.

He was in a good mood like normal. Joey was quiet as he worked but he was happy. The next 2 hours flew by fast and it was time for 6th period. Joey had gotten some comments about how cool his hair was over lunch. Joey decided to draw while the movie they were watching in English. It was called "The Great Gatsby" and it was dull and stupid. Joey opened his desk and found a note. Joey quietly opened the note and read it.

"I love your new hair color. Red for love. You look gorgeous as always. Love as always your secret admirer." Joey felt the blush rise in his face. Another note from his secret admirer. He had been getting notes from this secret admirer for months. Never signed nor did Joey recognize the writing. He hoped one day to know whom his admirer was until then Joey would just wait for the next note.

A soft smile appeared on Seto's face. Joey had found his note! Seto watched as Joey read the note and saw a blush come into Joey's cheeks.

" Such a cute blush my puppy has. Some day you'll blush for me and you'll know it was for me."

Author comment: Hope every one liked it. I may add another chapter depends on if I get about 8 good reviews.

Not sure yet.

Shadow


	2. Secret Admirer 2

Joey peeled the dry paint off his right hand as he sat quietly during his 2nd period. He had just finished a test so he was bored. It was so quiet in the room that Joey found himself watching the clock.

"Man hurry up and ring you stupid bell." Joey thought he wanted to hurry up and get to his next class, not that he was looking forward to it.

Joey ran his hand through his now red hair. He had surprised everyone yesterday by showing up with his hair dyed red.

"My hair has gotten kinda long," Joey thought.

He had decided to let it grow out, it reached just below his shoulders. Joey continued to run his fingers through his hair as he watched the clock.

"RRIINNGG," the bell went.

"Finally," Joey said as he got up and gathered his things.

"Yeah history is so dull," Tristain said following Joey.

3rd period was awful. Joey hated it and couldn't wait for the bell to ring. Some of the guys were idiots. They shouted out answers before someone had a chance to work out the problem. Joey was struggling as is to pass.

"RRIINNGG," the bell rang to signal 4th period.

It went by fast. 5th was one of Joeys favorite classes, besides the fact it was right before lunch. Joey was alone in a class full of other kids that he didn't know except Seto Kabia. But that didn't matter because class was soon over and Joey headed for lunch.

Yugi and the others waited for him. Joey as usual scarfed his food. They made small talk but that's all. Class soon resumed and Joey was sitting in 6th period English. Again they watched the movie and again Joey decided to draw. He reached in his desk and again found another note from his secret admirer. Joey smiled and slowly unfolded the note.

"_Hello my love once again. Hope your day has went well. You are lovely as always. Smile some your beautiful that way. I will write again soon my flamed haired beauty."_

Like always it was signed

_"your Secret Admirer." _

Joey blushed slightly, thankful that no one was looking at him. He folded the note and smiled brightly. Today was wonderful, completely wonderful. Joey continued to smile as the bell rang and he went to 7th hour.

Seto watched as Joey Left for his 7th hour. Seto smiled. He had seen "his puppy" read the note and blush and smile. It made Seto smile to see Joey blush and be so happy. Seto gathered his things and quickly left to go on to his own 7th period.

Authers Comment: I know a dull day but hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. And maybe it will be longer. I am so gratful for all the comments. I never thought this would do so well. Hope every one like this!


	3. Secret Admirer 3

Joey stayed quiet the entire day. It had been an ok day, til lunch and a fight broke out between his friends. Tristain and another close friend fought over a girl. Joey had tried to stop the fight, which consisted of only words didn't succeed. The harsh words stung, even though they weren't aimed at Joey he felt like they had. Joey had felt like breaking down. Fighting almost never solved anything and he hated seeing his friends fight. Joey sat quietly during his 6th period. It was quiet today because they were taking a test that Joey finished quickly. Joey quietly sat there at his desk wanting the day to hurry up and end. Joe reached in his desk to find a note from (guess who) his secret admirer. Joey opened it hoping that this would lift his spirits. It read,

"Hello my flamed haired beauty. I wrote this for you:

You make me smile

You make me laugh

The joy that you bring may always last

My days are hard and tiring too

But when I see your smile

The weight is lifted

So I flew to the stars

And put them in my hair

Hopping to impress you

Before the light dies

And darkness comes

To take me back

Because I am its own

Til your smile takes me back.

Hope it makes you smile my flamed haired beauty. Til I write again Love your secrete admirer."

A smile crawled onto Joeys face erasing a little of the hurt. Joey loved who ever wrote these notes. They always made Joey smile which he needed at the moment. Joey refolded the note and softly kissed it. The bell had rang, so Joey got up, wiped his eyes, and left for 7th period smiling.

Seto had to restrain himself from nearly jumping up and ordering Joey to tell him what was wrong. Joey's face was so full of pain and hurt, till he read Seto's note then Joeys face lit up brightly. Joey apparently needed the happiness that Seto's notes gave him. And that was enough for Seto, at least for now. "Some day soon puppy I'll erase all of your pain. And I won't let you cry anymore."

Authors Comment: I hope every one likes this. Who ever wrote that review that was titled Die You Freak! Was just plain mean I'm sorry you don't like it. If any was else has read that review I deleted it. I don't mind people saying they don't like it but what they wrote was just plain wrong.


	4. Trouble happens

Joey finished cleaning up the paint he had been using. Studio art was Joey's 1st and favorite period. His friends didn't know about Joey's secret talent for art and Joey didn't want them to know.

It was a small class with only 7 students, including Joey. Nobody told about who was in Studio Art many didn't want people to know.

The bell rang so Joey hurried to 2nd period. He wasn't in there long because he was soon called out for FOCUS. The lady who did the FOCUS name was Sara. She was making them do a practice test for something. She also called everyone kitten, which annoyed some of the students, but not Joey. At least he wasn't being called a mutt, which everyone seemed to think he was.

The bell rang so Joey quickly left. 3rd hour was worse than usual. Seto Kabia was nicer than some of the boys in that class. Joey wanted to beat the crap out of the boys for calling Yugi a big baby and saying that Duel Monsters were a bunch of crap. A girl who Joey thought was his friend yelled at Joey answered to one of the boys taunts, saying that Joey was stupid for answering and was interrupting the class.

The class soon ended and Joey was pissed. If she hadn't been a girl, Joey would have punched her lights out. At lunch things got better. Tristain admitted he was wrong so the fight had ended and was forgotten. Finally 6th period came along and Joey was in a great mood, until one of the girls shouted out,

"Hey Joey is Yugi your boyfriend?"

That stung.

"No gross!" Joey said.

The girls snickered; they knew that it hurt Joey's pride. The words stung really badly. Joey felt sick to his stomach and after a few minutes he asked the teacher if he could go to the restroom.

He wanted to hide until the sick feeling was still there but it lessoned. When Joey got back he gathered his things and found no note.

"Great, just when I needed my secret admirer the most there."

The bell rang.

"Thank God it's Friday." Joey said.

Seto looked out the window of his plane. "Damn it! I never got to write Joeys note today before I left. I hope he didn't need it very bad today. And if he did, I'll make it up to him. Don't worry my "puppy" your master hasn't forgotten you."

Authers Comment: I know bad chapter Seto didn't write a note. Bad Seto.It will get better. Promise.


	5. Seto POV

Seto POV ponit of view for those who don't know what POV means

Seto looked around him at the other kids. He couldn't believe he had been talked into going and competing in the Debate/Drama tournament.

He wouldn't have been there at all if the teacher hadn't threatened to flunk him. This was not how he wanted to spend his Saturday mornings, especially after getting in so late last night.

Mokuba had told Seto a sleepy good-bye before Seto left. Seto pulled out his laptop while ho waited for his round to begin.

The day was uneventful and Seto was so glad when it ended. Mokuba wasn't home when Seto arrived, but he found a note reading:

"Went to Yugi's house for awhile Roland will bring me home around 8:00 pm. Love Mokuba."

Seto sighed as he went up to his room. He turned on his computer; he was going to work again. Seto remembered Mokuba saying he needed a hobby; well Seto had one that he told no one.

Seto typed in his password and his screen came up along with a picture; apparently he forgot to shut off when he turned off his computer. Seto had taken it one day.

Mokuba had wanted to learn Tai Kon Dow. So Seto went down to a local school. Seto hadn't even entered the building when he saw Joey through the big windows. He was standing there doing some kind of exercise

(Tiagut 1 for those who know; don't think I spelled it right.)

Seto for some odd reason had a camera and snapped several pictures of Joey in his Tai Kon Dow uniform. Seto, always after that, kept a camera, a hidden camera with him. It constantly took pictures but only of Joey. Seto had connected it to his computer main frame, so every time Joey was in range of the camera it took pictures of Joey.

Seto clicked on his media player and played a video copy of Joeys duel with Duke Devilen. Seto loved the part where Joey in the dog suit. He was just so cute in that puppy dog suit. It was perfect. All Joey needed was a dog collar that read Joey belonged to Seto Kaiba.

"Big Brother!"

Seto was pulled from his daydream by the shouting of his younger brother. Seto quickly shut his computer down and went to meet his younger brother.

Authoers Comment: Somethings up I promise. Seto is about to get a big surprise becasue Mokuba isn't alone. I promise kissing will be soon even if it's only a daydream. Whoops wasn't suppose to tell you guys that. Well hope this chapter wasn't so boring next will be up soon I promise


	6. Trouble or Luck

"I don't know about this kid, your brother might get mad." Joey said as he stood next to Mokuba.

"Don't tell me your booking out of our deal." Mokuba said turning to face Joey, doing his puppy-dog eyes.

Joey sweat drops thinking, 'I hate those eyes. I still can't believe I lost a duel to Mokuba and our deal, oh well.'

"What are you doing here mutt?", Seto said in his normal tone.

"Well it's not to see your ugly face Kaiba."

"Joey, Seto don't fight. Seto, Joey's here because of me. I'll explain if you just sit down."

Seto sat down on a couch and Mokuba sat next to him. Joey stood which irritated Seto so he said

"Sit mutt."

Joey just glared at Seto. Setob grabbed Joey and pushed him into a chair.

"Next time I say 'sit' you sit."

"I am not a dog Kaiba."

"For the next two weeks you are." Mokuba said,

"Your not really going to go with Dukes suggestion are you Mokuba?" Joey said,

"Yep."

Mokuba replied and Joey groaned.

"You see big brother I challenged Joey to a deal and we kinda made a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Well if Joey had won I would have to do something for two weeks but I won and I couldn't think of anything. So Duke suggested that, since you won't let me have a real dog,why not have Joey be my dog for two weeks."

Seto nearly fell over, now he knew why Mokuba wanted him to sit. Mokuba was the only person that Seto had told about his crush on Joey. Mokuba knew that Seto called Joey his 'puppy'.

"So big brother can I keep him please?" Mokuba begged using the puppy dog eyes.

Joey looked away; a small blush appeared in his cheeks. In secret Joey really would like to stay. Nobody knew that his dad had thrown him out yesterday.He had lied and justsaid that he had wanted to stayat Yugi's for awhile. Joey, buried in his own thoughts, didn't hear Seto's answer but knew it was yes because Mokuba cried out

"Thank-you Seto!" Mokuba then hugged his brother before tackling Joey.

'What have I got myself into' Joey thought.

'What have I got myself into' Seto thought as he watched his younger brother tackle Joey. 'What did I just do?'. I still can't believe I just said yes to having the mutt stay here. I better call his father to explain that my little brother is keeping Joey as his pet dog for two weeks. This is going to interesting two weeks.

Authors comment-Joey's now living in Seto's house. How long will Seto be able to keep his crush on Joey a secret when Joey's so close? And what evil plans does Mokuba (or should I say Seto) have in store for their pet. Hope everyone likes this chapter.


	7. Return Of The Dog Suit

Joey felt kind of embaressed as he walked into Domino High with Kaiba close behind him and a dog collar aroind his neck. The dog tags read

"Joey Wheeler

Property of Seto Kaiba(this was Mokubas idea).

If found return to (reads Kabias address).

Before Joey could get away Kaiba grabbed the collar and said,

"Remember to meet me at the limo after school. Don't make me have to look for you mutt."

Kaiba let go of the collar before walking away. Joey glared after him before walking over to Yugi and the others.

Seto watched his "puppy" walk over to his friends. A smile played on his lips, his puppy was now his, at least for the next two weeks. Seto entered the silent empty classroom and sat down at his desk in the back row. Seto pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote:

"Hello my flamed hair beauty. I'm sorry that I wasn't here Friday. I was going to give you another poem but I wasn't here to write it. I'm so sorry. Forgive me

(Yes I know this makes Seto seem out of character but if you were writing a love letter wouldn't you want to seem out of character).

I wrote this for you because you are my angel:

"Be true Angel

And I'll save you

Take my hand

And I'll lead you

To a new life

Far, Far, away

And never again

Will you have any pain

Be true Angel

And I'll always keep you near

So I can watch

You forever

And erase all of your fears"

( I changed this poem from my original poem to fit Seto's note. If any body wants to read the original just say in a review and i might post it in the next chapter as a side note.)

"Love your secret admirer."

Joey sighed and smiled as he read the note. He had gotten it early today. Joey refolded the note and kissed it. His mind wishing to know who wrote them. Joey wished to know and kiss this secret admirer. Joey was so lost in his thoughts he ran right smack into Kaiba.

"Hey mutt stop daydreaming and watch where you are going."

Joey was brought from his thoughts by Kaiba.

"Uh...sorry." Joey said.

Kaiba began to look Joey over which made Joey feel uncomfortable.

"What do you think your doing looking at me like that?" Joey finally snapped.

"Nothing mutt. Trying to make sure you don't damage yourself. Mokuba would be very unhappy if his 'puppy' came home bruised."

Joey wanted to punch Kaiba right then. Thank goodness no one was around to hear Kaiba's remark. Joey wouldn't be able to explain the embarrissing situation he was in. Joey walked away steaming. He didn't want to start a fight with Kaiba, at least not right now.

After School 

Joey was talking to Yugi when Kaiba walked over and said,

"I thoughtI told you to meet me at my limo mutt."

"Sorry, I forgot." Joey said sarcastically.

"Well don't forget again. Come on."

Kaiba grabbed Joeys collar and yanked him toward the limo. Before Joey could do anything he found himself pushed into the limo. Joey landed on his face hard.

"Ow! Damnit Kaiba that hurt."

"Joey are you okay?" It was Mokuba who was sitting on the seat looking down at Joey who was in the floor.

"Scoot over Mokuba." Kaiba said as he got in.

"Remetian take us home."

"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba, sir." the driver replied.

Joey glared at Kaiba, getting up. Kaiba reached and pushed Joey back down on the floor saying,

" I've got some rules for you mutt. One, dogs stay off the seats."

"Damn Kaiba."

Joey muttered only to have Seto flick his nose.

"Don't talk that way to your master either."

Joey wanted to snap at Kaiba but when it looked like Kaiba would hit him again, he kept his mouth shut. Joey quietly steamed on the floorof the limo.

When they arrived Mokuba dragged Joey up to his room to play video games. But before he reached Mokubas room Joey heard Kabia shout

"Leash that mutt!"

'Thats it.' Joey thought.

"I'll play later I promise."Joey said heading back to where he had last seen Kaiba.

"Now listen Kaiba ..."

A hand grabbed Joeys collar and pulled Joey towards somebody. A blush came to Joeys face.

"I thought I told Mokuba to leash you up."

"I'm not a dog Kabia. I'm only here because Mokuba wants me here. Not to let you make fun of me. So quit calling me a dog!"

A wicked thought crossed Kaibas mind and a small wicked grin crossed his face. Joey became instantly uneasy at Seto's grin, and Seto knew it. Seto bent down his face inches from Joey. An image of Seto kissing Joey flashed through Joey's mind.

'Damnit it's Kabia not Seto.'

Joey thought to himself but it was hard. Joey could feel Seto's body close to his, the warmth of Seto's body near his. Joey could swear he could hear Seto's heart. Joey felt his face become hot with the blush he knew was forming.

Seto saw the blush forming and loved the look of terror and embarresment on the pup's face. Seto eyed Joey's small mouth, a little smaller than a girl's mouth. Joey's plump little lips, oh how Seto wanted to capture them with his own. To make the puppy understand who was master, to tell the puppy he was never leaving, that his master was never going to let him go.

In Seto's mind he found himself kissing Joey and felt the urge to ravage the puppy. Joey let out a small whimper which brought Seto back to reality. Seto's present thoughts left his mind and the cruel idea from earlier come back.

"I spoke to Duke and he gave me something that might help you adjust to being Mokuba dog."

"No Kaiba! Damnit no! He didn't give you that dog suit."

Kabia grabbed Joeys collar and yanked him down the hall. Joey didn't know how Kaiba did it but Joey soon found himself in the dog suit again. Mokuba had come in while Joey tried to argue. Mokuba loving the idea and did his puppy dog eyes until Joey gave in. Joey pouted as he sat next to Mokuba on his bed while the kid played video games. Kaiba had left orders no to be disturbed because he was working. Joey leaned against the headboard of Mokuba's bed and without meaning to fell asleep.

Authors comment: I know it was evil of me to put Joey back into the dogsuit but he is just so cute in it. What do you think will happen next? I don't know and I'm the author of this story!


	8. Sweet Dreams

Seto tried his hardest to work but his mind kept wandering to earlier this evening when he had his puppy so close. He could still smell the sweet scent that Seto knew was Joey's. Seto felt his mind begin to wander. Damn it he wanted Joey.

"Big brother?"

"Yes Mokuba."

"Um... could you come get Joey? I was playing video games and he fell asleep on my bed and I really don't want to wake him."

Seto just sat there a minute then got up and walked to Mokuba's room. Seto had to remind himself to breathe at what he saw. Joey was curled up in a ball in Mokuba's bed asleep, and he looked so adorable especially since Joey was still in the dog suit.

"Big brother?"

"SSSSSHHHHHH! Don't worry I'll move him, go bath,"Seto said softly.

Mokuba left without a word. Seto quietly walked over to Mokubas bed and looked fondly down at the sleeping puppy. Seto bent over and gently picked up his sleeping puppy before carrying him out of Mokubas room and down the hall to his own room. With one hand Seto managed to make a bed out of pillows next to his own bed and gently sat the sleeping puppy on them.

(I know I'm getting a bit sappy but I felt like it. Again I know Seto's O.O.C. and lately so am I.)

Joey never stirred but he had woke up when he felt someone lift him up. His eyes slit open just enough to let Joey know who picked him up.

'Whoa Seto's real strong, it's probably from picking Mokuba up so much.'

Joey tried not to stir so Seto wouldn't know he was awake. Joey didn't know what Seto was doing, then he felt himself being laid down on a bunch of pillows. That was when Joey finally moved but just to turn over. Joey wanted to stand up and stretch but decided against it afraid Kaiba would get pissed. After a few minutes Joey heard the click of a keyboard which told him Kaiba was and not very far from him.

'Damn this dog suit is hot,' Joey thought, 'and itchy.'

Joey unconsciously reached up and scratched the side of his head.

Seto's head shot up at the sight and sound of movement. He looked over and saw Joey scratch his head and heard him mutter

"stupid suit"

Seto stopped working, put his chin in one hand and just watched the puppy struggle in the suit. Seto had to bite down his laughter. Joey kept scratching at the suit; apparently not able to get the suit off.

Joey who was now wide awake tried to stop scratching and tried appearing to not be awake. Joey kept scratching at his back trying to stop the itching.

'I'm so going to murder Duke. Where'd he get this thing?'

Joey quit scratching, trying to ignore the itchy feeling that ran up and down his back, but couldn't. He started to reach back again but found that someone was already scratching his back. Joey didn't care as long as the itching stopped. Soon Joey slowly fell back asleep. Snuggled against whoever was scratching his back.

Seto sighed as Joey snuggled close to him. This was heaven. Seto didn't know what made him get down on the floor and scratch Joey's back but he was happy he did. Seto leaned against the wall and sighed before he realized this was the first time he had ever relaxed in quite awhile. Seto sighed again before falling asleep himself.

Mokuba smiled as he closed his big brothers bedroom door. He headed down the hall happily.

"Maybe big brother will tell Joey how much he loves him."

Mokuba said aloud shutting his own bedroom door glancing at his click which read 11:54pm.

"If its 11:54pm here then it's about 11:54 am where Kitten is. Hope I don't get her in trouble for this."

Mokuba picked up his cell and dialed her number.

"Hello, hey Kitten! Yeah I know I should be in bed but I wanted to speak to you. Yeah I miss you too. Maybe I can get Seto to let me go to America again then I can see you. One of these days I'm going to get you on a plane and fly you here. Yeah, I finally got Joey here, question is will Seto make him stay here or let him go."

Authors comment: I know this chapter was short and corny. I home someone liked it. And the answer to Mokubas question I'm not sure yet and I'm writing this. But will Seto make Joey stay or will Joey be lost to Seto forever?


	9. A Kiss and Permant Houseguest

The week ended without anything happening. Spring break started and Seto had left for a trip so it was just Joey and Mokuba (trouble ensures), and Joey had made his first mistake by giving Mokuba chocolate. The younger Kaiba was completely wired and was literally bouncing off the walls.

"Stupid move Joey, giving that runt chocolate. Seto warned you against giving that runt chocolate, now Mokuba going to be hyper for some time."

Joey muttered to himself,

"At least I haven't been forced to wear that stupid dog suit."

Joey faintly remembered what happened the last few days since Kaiba started avoiding him. That night that Joey had been moved from Mokuba's room to Kaiba's stood out clearly in his mind. He remembered waking up the next morning still lying on the bed of pillows, except he found himself snuggled up against Seto Kaiba. He had tried to pull out of the grip he found himself locked in. But when Joey tried to sit up he found himself being pulled back down and closer to Seto. As uncomfortable as it made Joey it was kind of nice to be so close.

"What was I thinking?"

His face had become inches from Seto's.

"He looks so peaceful and so sweet"

Joey laid his head as best as he could on Seto's shoulder and closed his eyes hoping to go back to his peaceful sleep. Which was soon interrupted by his present "pillow" movement. Joey didn't know what made him do it but he couldn't take it back. He grabbed Seto and pulled down hard, only to find his lips lock with Seto's. Joey's eyes shot open as he felt Seto kiss back. But it wasn't so bad; it was actually good, really good. It was heaven. Then Seto opened his eyes and pulled away. At first there was a smile on his face but then it was as if Seto woke from a dream only to find out that it was a nightmare because Seto's face suddenly showed shock. Seto quickly got up dumping Joey into the floor, and running to the bathroom, which is connected to Seto's room, slamming the door shut behind him. Seto refused to come out so he missed school that day, and when Joey and Mokuba got back Seto had went to the office. Joey and Mokuba didn't see him til early Friday morning when he was leaving for a business trip. Kaiba had laid down the law and when Mokuba gave Kaiba a good-bye hug. Kaiba left. Joey felt ashamed as if he had purposely made Kaiba to avoid and ignore him and Mokuba. And yet, that kiss had been worth it. Joey could remember the sweet taste of Seto's lips and the feel of Seto's arms holding him close. The warmth of his body against his.

"Damn it! Stop thinking about it. It was nothing. Kaiba probably forgot about it already."

(How far from the truth that comment is.)

Seto's POV

On the Kaiba private jet. Seto couldn't stop thinking about Joey and that kiss. It was just a kiss a stupid kiss.

"Your lying and you know it. It wasn't just a kiss. You wanted so long to kiss him and when you finally do you run away with your tail between your legs. Then you sulk. You moron he probably he thinks something is seriously wrong with you"

Seto put a hand to his lips. He strongly remembered the sweet taste of Joey's lips and the feel of his arms wrapped around Joey. The warmth of his body against his.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"What is it?"

"We have Mr. Wheeler on the phone like you asked."

"Patch it through."

"Yes sir."

Kaiba picked up the phone.

"Hello Mr. Wheeler."

"Yeah, you Kaiba? What the (hic-up) hell do you want? I'm (hic up) busy."

It was obvious the man was drunk.

"It's about your son, Joey Wheeler."

"That brat. (Hic-up) I threw him out almost a week ago. (Hic-up, hic-up)"

"You did?"

Kaiba was surprised. Joey hadn't mentioned that not even to Yugi.

"Yeah that brat (hic-up) is probably living on the streets. (Hic-up)."

"He has some of my things I need. I'm sending some people to get them."

"Don't care; take all of the brats shit for all I care. (Hic-up) (Sound of phone hitting the floor.)"

Kaiba hung up.

"Well, well. Looks like I get to keep my puppy after all."

Kaiba picked up his phone and dialed.

"Roland I need you to go to the Wheelers place and pick up Joeys things. All of them. Wheeler is becoming a permanent houseguest."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba."

"Take some others with you. I'm not sure if his father will be a problem."

"Yes sir." Roland hung up.

Kaiba looked out the window and smirked. He had his puppy and there was no way Seto would let "his" puppy sleep on the streets. Seto picked up the phone again and dialed.

Joeys POV

Mokuba had finally calmed down and was just playing video games when the phone rang. Joey answered.

"Hello"

"You know better than to lie to your master you mutt."

"I am not a mutt! What do you want Kaiba?

"Your in my house remember? I called to say the meeting was cancelled and I will be heading back to the house. Tell Mokuba that, mutt."

Joey had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming at Kaiba. All he did was slam the phone down. Joey walked up to Mokuba's room. The kid was glued to the T.V.

"Hey Mokuba your brother just called. Said his meeting was cancelled, so he will be back soon."

"Okay Joey."

Mokuba said still glued to the television. Joey quietly walked back to the room that Kaiba had let him have.

"What am I going to do when two weeks are up? I can't go home since dad kicked me out. I can't tell Yugi or the others. I don't want their sympathy.

Kaiba won't help me either. He hates me doesn't he?"

Joey lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling sighing; his mind a traffic jam with all his thoughts. Did Kaiba really hate him? Did he really hate Seto?

"Damn it, its Kaiba not Seto. And yes, he does hate me and I hate him that's it."

But a small voice spoke up saying,

"Liar you love him."

Joey shot up causing himself to fall out of bed. Before Joey could think of a reason to say that wasn't true.

"JOEY!"

Mokuba shrieked. Joey got up and raced towards Mokuba's room. The squirt met him half-way shouting,

"Joey you're staying! You're really staying!"

"Whoa! What?" Joey said.

Mokuba took in a deep breath, gave a wide smile and said,

"Roland just showed up with your stuff. He said Seto told him to get it and that you had become a permanent houseguest! That is so cool! That means you can be my puppy forever!"

Joey had no clue what to say as Mokuba hugged him.

"Say something Joey!"

Joey looked at Mokuba, smiled and then fainted.

Authors comment: I know how it's a sucky way to end a chapter but I finally got them kissing. Oh there will be a note next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Hope everyone likes this chapter. Here's a question, "Do you think Joey fainted from happiness or not?" Again I don't know and I am writing this.


	10. Bad Dreams and Promises

**Author Note: Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter I had writers block then my senior year of high school started and now I'm getting ready to start collage(not really a good excuse but hey its the truth) Hope everyone likes this chapter I promise I'll update soon. **

**Seto's POV**

Seto entered his home and was quickly tackled by a black haired boy.

"Hey big bro, I'm glad your back." Seto smiled at his younger brother before asking

"Where's the mutt?"

"He passed out right after I said he was staying. Roland carried him up to his room. Can I go over to Yugi's?"

"Yeah sure go ahead call Roland when your ready to come home." Seto said not really listening as he head up the stairs towards Joey's room wondering why Joey had fainted.

He quickly found Joey's room and slowly pushed the door open. The bed was _EMPTY_! Seto started to call out for Joey when he heard a faint whimper.It came from under the bed. Bending down Seto found Joey curled under the bed asleep. Seto reach out to pull _his_ puppy from under the bed but when his hand touched Joey. Joey cried out (he is still asleep)

"NO DAD! I"M SORRY STOP! NO PLEASE DAD!" before whimpering and shaking some more. Seto was both surprised and angry. How dare anyone lay a hand on HIS puppy. No one was aloud to hurt **_his precious puppy. _**Sliding under the bed he gently pulled Joey to him. Joey stopped shaking and buried his face into Seto's chest.

Seto whispered gentle loving things into Joey's ear as he stroked the blond's hair. Joey continued to snuggle into Seto's chest as his expression became peaceful. Kissing Joey's forehead Seto decided to lay there for awhile. He could work later, right now his puppy needed him, even if he didn't know he was there.

**Joey's POV**

Joey had woken from a horrible nightmare and found himself back in his room. Afraid to resume sleep he did what he always did when nightmares came or right after his dad would beat him. Joey crawled under the bed where he resumed sleeping.

It was dark and cold and Joey could see anything. Suddenly everything around him shifted and he found himself back at home.

"You fucking brat." came a slurred voice behind him.

Before Joey could react he was knocked to the ground. Turing around he cowered against the corner of the wall. His father reached out and grabbed him. (In reality it was Seto reaching for his pup) Joey began screaming

"NO DAD! I"M SORRY STOP! NO PLEASE DAD!" Closing his eyes he waits for the blow to land but it never did.

Two warm arms encircled him pulling him towards a comforting warmth. Joey gripped this warmth never wanting it to leave. He could feel someone stroking his hair and were whispering something soothing into his ear that he couldn't fully comprehend but he didn't care. He was safe and he planned on staying that way. Maybe forever in the arms of the one he loved with all his heart.

Joey awoke to find himself on top of his bed. The warmth still lingered though whoever had held him was gone. Looking at the clock he muttered. "Wow only 11:30. Damn it I need a shower." Climbing out of bed he took a long hot shower to relief his stress.When he climbed out a envelope with a sticky note attached sat on his bed side table. The sticky note read:

**Mutt this was sent here I believe it is yours**

Tearing open the envelope he quickly retrieved the letter:

_Hello my flamed haired beauty. _

_I hope you do not believe that I am stalking you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I want you to be happy my beautiful angel. I have wrote another poem for you here it is: _

_**Angel Without Wings **_

_**I saw an Angel without wing who took my hand and began to speak to me **_

_**This angel helped me through some though times and brought me smiles every time I cried This Angel with out wings smiled on me and helped me understand why t **_

_**his Angel without wings walks this land **_

_I hope you like this my sweet red haired beauty. Til next time. I love you _

_love you Secret Admirer_

Joey kissed the letter before climbing back in bed a settling down for a restful sleep.

**Seto POV**

Seto could concentrate. He knew it wasn't smart to give Joey a note but he had to. He hated seeing his red haired beauty in such distress.He absolutely loathed it and he was going to do his best to make it up to Joey. Any way possible no matter what the cost.


	11. Confusion

This chapter will randomly switch from Joey and Seto point of view I will only mark where in sections where there sole point of view is absolutely necessary.

_Bold Italic Seto's conscience_

_ItalicSeto's thoughts_ _or Joey's_

Joey awoke with a feeling of comfort and happiness. The note was still in is hand. Sitting up he yawned slightly. He ran his fingers through his hair, is overly large nightshirt hanging off one shoulder. It was a light green. Joey debated on going back to bed when the door opened.

"Finally awake pup." It was Seto.

"Yeah," Joey answered to tired to say anything about the pup comment.

"Good I thought you were going to sleep all day."

Joey eyed Seto then asked. "What time is it?"

"It's 3:00 in the afternoon, pup, you've slept most of the day. Mokuba thought you might be ill." '_**Liar**_' Seto heard his conscience say. '_Shut up!_' Seto couldn't help it after last night he wasn't sure if he was ready to let **his puppy** out of his sight.

"Nah just a really ruff.. Hey what's so funny?" Joey said looking confused as Seto laughed.

"Never thought I'd hear you bark, mutt."

Joey for a second longer looked confused before shouting

"Hey you know that wasn't what I meant!"

Seto still laughing as he sat down next to Joey, who didn't notice (or really liked it), and leaned against the wall. Joey instantly leaned on the wall next to him.

'_He smells nice,'_ Seto thinks as he leans closer _'he must have took a shower earlier I wish I could kiss,'_

Suddenly Seto found Joey leaned against his shoulder nuzzling it. Seto stiffened slightly before enjoying the contact. He sighed quietly as he leaned into the touch. Looking down it looked as if Joey had fallen asleep again. Seto smiled and began to stroke the puppy's beautiful hair. The red has started to fade and his roots also were showing but he was still beautiful as ever. He smiled as soft sweet smile and couldn't help but put a gentle kiss on Joey's closed eyes.

Joey couldn't believe what he had just felt Seto do. Seto had kissed his eyes. _'Maybe he dose care.'_ Joey thought as he snuggled further into Seto's chest thrilling in the contact. Right now he wanted to wrap his arms around Seto and kiss him gently on the lips and confess about how much he loved him but the note in his left hand made him stop. The person who wrote the letters meant more to him then anything in the world and he wouldn't just throw that love away on a chance that Seto might just love him.

(I don't know whom to feel sorrier for Joey who doesn't know his admirer is Seto or Seto who doesn't know that Joey loves him, as himself and as his secret admirer.)

Joey smiled at his thoughts of his secret admirer and secretly whished that is was Seto (If only the poor guy knew he was but then it wouldn't make for an interesting story now would it) He soon fell back asleep leaned against Seto's warm and comforting body. He never felt himself being picked up as Seto and carried out of the room.

**Seto's POV**

Seto didn't care if the pup didn't like it when he woke up but he was going to have to deal with it. Heading for his office/bedroom Seto carried _**his puppy **_bridal style. He laid Joey on the same bed of pillows he had that first night right next to his desk. He gave a small chuckle as Joey quickly buried his self in the pillows much like a sleeping dog would do.

Sitting down beside Joey he placed his laptop in his lap and began to type. Occasionally looking over at Joey before placing a kiss on Joey's forehead. He felt comfortable with it now. He wanted to hold Joey and just kiss the hell out of him but he couldn't do that. Clam, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, didn't just start kissing someone. Especially not an adorable honey eyed puppy. But he could dream about it. And dreaming would just have to do for now. Til his puppy knew that he was Seto's and Seto's alone.

**Joey's POV**

Joey awoke some time later to discover that it was quite in the room. Looking up he found Seto asleep at his desk. His face buried in his arms, his breathing slow and even. Joey shivered slightly the room was cold. Whether it was because he was tired or maybe lonely he scooted closer to Seto's feet. Seto had pushed himself away from the desk just for Joey to put his head and his arms in Seto's lap. Snuggling in to his arms he slowly fell back asleep cuddled in the lap of his 'master' but he would never let Seto hear that. 

The more time he spent with Seto the more he wanted to tell Seto that he loved him. He felt a hand come down and stroke his hair softly. Giving a contented sigh he buried his face deeper into his arms and inhaled the sweet scent that was Seto_. 'I can't take more of this. I want Seto but I also want my secret admirer. Like I have a chance with either. I'm so confused. I need help. I know I'll visit 'her' tomorrow after school she'll know what to do.'_ Before he fell back asleep, enjoying the comfort of his 'master's lap.

Tomorrow After School 

**Joey's POV**

It had taken some lying to convince Seto that he had to be somewhere after school and didn't need for him to wait. Since Seto had left school earlier to go to Kaiba Corp, he didn't have much residents. Heading towards a bus stop Joey got a bus for down town Domino. Once there he headed into a building an up an elevator. He got off at the top floor shouting.

"JESSIE!"

"I'm right here don't shout," came a voice behind a curtain. A young woman appeared. Her skin was pale and her eyes were the same color as Joey's. Her hair was an oddity. It reached down below her shoulders, it was a dark brown but half way down it turned into a bright blond. She wore a short-sleeved blue shirt and dark black pants with a red apron on.

"Sorry," Joey said smiling sheepishly. "But I need your help, I am having trouble."

"You know your love life is about as complicated as my every day life. Okay bro, sit down in one of the chairs, and I'll do your hair and you can tell me."

Joey smiled as he sat down in one of three salon chairs. Jessie was a part-time stylist and she always did his hair. She only let special customers come into her shop, which was also her home. And Jessie was special to him in another way. (not romantic) Closing his eyes Joey leaned backwards and gave a sigh of relaxation, soon he felt hands touch his hair.

"Joey, you want your normal, shampoo, cut, layer?"

"Please sis?" Joey replied without opening his eyes.

"You know you need to tell him the truth or put him down gently."

Joey didn't say anything he felt awful already. He want Seto but he also wanted to know who is secret admirer is so that he could accept or reject their feelings.

"you think your love life is a mess, you know what my life and love life is like. You're lucky to be young and foolish in things. But you should know, no matter what, life goes on, besides you've got your friends and your family." Jessie removed her hands from his hair and Joey heard the clip of her scissors as she began to cute his hair. "Just go to sleep I'll wake you when I'm done."

Joey didn't reply just quietly went to sleep with Jessie humming some song he could have swore he had heard but the name would not come to him being like nothing but a memory. Jessie sighed as she looked down at the sleeping Joey. She was trying her hardest not to interfere with his life. She just wanted a life better for him then what she had had. She sighed as she finished cutting Joey's hair and layering it. Lifting Joey from the chair she laid him on the couch quietly before entering her bedroom quietly. Sitting on the dresser was a picture of a young version of Jessie holding a boy with honey gold eyes and blond hair. She smiled as the picture before grabbing her phone she dialed a number.

"Hey, Frank I need a favor. No, nothing like that but I did you and the boys to talk to someone fore me."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter I promise to update soon.**


End file.
